


The Heat Partner

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Bestiality, Bottom Castiel, Boypussy, First Time, Gags, Genetically Engineered Dogs, Humiliation, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Castiel, Other, Painful Sex, Restraints, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Unrealistic Sex, Vaginal Fingering, first heat, noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 09:11:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17485325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: “You’re lucky the Board petitioned for extra dogs.” the nurse bustled around the room, typing something in the computer, before looking over at him. "Everything looks in order."





	The Heat Partner

**Author's Note:**

> Read the tags
> 
>  
> 
> Written for two prompts

Castiel squirmed in his seat, heat coiling and twisting inside of him, as he tried to focus. “To the nurse’s office, Castiel.” The teacher’s voice had his head snapping up, eyes widening, as Castiel realized everyone was staring at him. His teacher looked unamused. He slowly stood, legs wobbly and body overwarm, before he stumbled out of the door and towards the nurse’s office.

The Beta nurse took one look at him, hummed in thought, as Castiel dropped into the chair. Distantly Castiel could hear moaning behind the other door in the small office. He couldn’t figure out _why_ but then again his mind was having trouble actually focusing at this point.

“You’re lucky the Board petitioned for extra dogs.” the nurse bustled around the room, typing something in the computer, before looking over at him. “Everything looks in order. Your parents signed the release and permission forms when you first enrolled in Kindergarten.” Castiel had no idea what the nurse was talking about. “Alright, undress and place everything into the blue bin.”

Castiel blinked, head fuzzy, as he tried to understand the words coming out of the nurse’s mouth. “What?”

“I can hardly take care of your problem if you’re wearing clothing. Strip and bend over the table.” He swallowed, glanced longingly at the door, before complying. Castiel could feel the heat inside of him building and becoming near impossible to ignore as he slowly started to remove his clothing, placing it in the bin, before hesitating once more. “Over the table, Mr. Novak.”

He bent over as the nurse moved to him. Castiel jerked when cool fingers brushed against his cunt, slipping inside and moving, causing him to jerk again and whine in protest.

“I need to see how far along you are. Stop moving.”

Castiel whimpered when the fingers pushed deeper, rubbing against his tender walls, as something sticky and slick started to gush out of him in an increasing flood. It had his cheeks flushing in humiliation as another finger pushed in, pumping in and out, as they spread wide to the point of aching. He clenched, whining at the combination of sensations rushing through him, before the fingers disappeared.

“Good. It’s a little early but you’re wet enough. It’s going to burn either way considering the _size_ of partner we have available.” A hand guided him up so he was wobbling near the table before he was being guided to the door he’d never been through before. The sound of moaning got louder and louder as it was unlocked, he was pulled inside and further into the back hallway. “We have a nice eager Mastiff for you. He’s the largest breed available.” The nurse was saying, Castiel’s mind not quite understanding, as he blinked and a desperate kind of _something_ rushed through him causing him to stagger again. “You’re a little small and quite young, officially presenting for the very first time as you are, and his knot is the _largest_ we have available but Omegas are built so they stretch to accommodate all manner of sizes.”

He didn’t understand _what_ the nurse was talking about, eyes blinking and blurry as he glanced around trying to find the source of the moaning, before his eyes caught sight of a large dog draped over a female Omega he knew was a year older. She was moaning loudly into a bright red gag, eyes Omega gold and cheeks flushed, as the large dog pounded into her over and over with a kind of aggression Castiel hadn’t known existed.

Castiel stared, something like confused horror rushing through him, as the nurse tugged on his arm and hauled him along.

“Drape over the stand.” Castiel blinked at the wooden stand with a large hole in the center. “Now, Mr. Novak.”

“I don’t—”

“Your parents have already signed the permission form and they will be notified after the first knot. Over the stand.”

Castiel followed the snapped command even though it wasn’t coming from an Alpha, slick making his thighs slide together, as he whined. His belly rested over the hole on the bench part of the stand as he squirmed at the uncomfortable surface he was laying on.

He jerked when something was strapped around his waist, then around his thighs and ankles, before the nurse guided his arms underneath to lock them together. Castiel couldn’t move as his legs were spread wide to the point of pain before he heard the sound of something clicking into place. No amount of moving or squirming freed him.

“There, that wasn’t so bad, was it?”

“I don’t wa—” a groan cut him off as something _twisted_ inside of him again and slick gushed out of his cunt, the wet sound of it hitting the floor made him flush.

The nurse left without another word as Castiel stared around the sterile looking room, taking in the pictures of Omegas being mounted by dogs of increasingly large sizes and the close up shots of dog knots caught in smooth, wet cunts. It was the sound of nails clacking on the hard floor that had his mind snapping back from the haze it had gotten lost in. Castiel looked at the _monster_ that nurse had led into the room. The fur was dark as night and the dog was the biggest one he’d ever seen. It looked like a small bear.

A glance down revealed an angry looking cock poking out of the animal’s sheath.

He immediately started protesting.

That _wouldn’t_ fit.

“Calm down, Mr. Novak. In an hour you’re not even going to know your own name and you’re going to be in _pain_ if you’re not taking a knot. The dogs the district purchases are specifically bred for their compatibility with Omegas and genetically engineered for this. Their ability to successfully, and singlehandedly, get an Omega through a Heat without the worry of breeding is why they’re so highly prized and sought after.” Between one second and the next the dog had been released from its leash, shot across the room and mounted Castiel.

Its heavy weight knocked the air out of him, pinning him down, as the impossibly large dog started thrusting against him while its legs locked around his body. The monster on top of him dwarfed him easily. Claws scraped his sides, hot and wet breath brushed against his neck, as the cock slipped through his slick. It took several thrusts, as Castiel struggled and strained for air until he was drifting from the lack of oxygen, before the dog caught its cock on his cunt. In seconds it had slammed itself balls deep and immediately started greedily fucking him as though he were nothing more than a dog-bitch in heat.

The thick, long length of its cock spread him painfully wide and stuffed him achingly full as it pumped itself in and out of him without a single care for the way Castiel was still struggling to pull in a full breath. It was only the second time he’d ever had anything in his cunt, the first time being the nurse’s fingers.

He strained and cried out as it kept fucking and fucking and fucking, a wet squelching sound filling the room as it plowed through his slick, while the heat inside of him burned and burned and burned.

Castiel yanked where his arms were bound underneath him, wanting to grip _something_ , as he groaned and whined. Then something _thicker_ was pushing against him, tugging on his cunt, as the dog started rutting up against him with sharp, wet pants brushing wet air against his damp neck. Teeth scraped against his nape and the _dog’s_ _knot_ slammed into his cunt without warning. It swelled up, far too large for a first knot in such a small Omega, as Castiel keened brokenly when pleasure burst inside of him and he went limp.

On top of him the dog draped its body over him, his air being cut off again, as the dog’s cock pulsed inside of him and his cunt eagerly, hungrily, milked the animal’s knot. Castiel blacked out, lack of air causing him to pass out, before blinking his eyes open and realizing something thick was stretching his mouth wide open. His tongue pressed against it—a ball-gag had been placed in his mouth when he’d been unconscious.

It hurt his jaw, forcing his mouth open far too wide.

“See, Mr. Novak? That wasn’t so bad, was it? A nice, large knot and an enthusiastic Heat partner. What more could a young, presenting Omega want from a first Heat?”

Castiel blinked, head fuzzy and lungs burning, as the nurse checked him over and with a nod stepped away.

“I’ll leave you to your Heat. Ms. Jackson is monitoring the cameras. I’ll check on you in a few hours.”

The nurse left him strapped down, dog pinning him in place and knot caught firmly within his cunt as his inner muscles enthusiastically milked it, while Castiel blinked through the haze of Heat and lack of air.

It _was_ hours before the nurse returned. Hours of the gigantic Mastiff repeatedly mounting him, roughly fucking him and greedily knotting his cunt. Castiel was a limp, shaking and whimpering mess by the time the nurse returned in the middle of the Mastiff aggressively fucking him. He was given a drink, a cool towel was placed on the back of his neck, and when the Mastiff knotted his cunt again the nurse’s fingers prodded at the place his cunt was stuffed full. Castiel whimpered at the raw, fucked feeling where was stretched wide.

He hurt horribly where the Mastiff’s cock and knot were sheathed inside of him but his body craved the fucked and full feeling.

“Look at that mess.” The nurse tsked as Castiel’s eyes blurrily stared in front of him, energy sapped, as his inner walls rhythmically flexed around the dog’s knot coaxing the animal to continue pumping its come into his eager womb. It wasn’t as though anything would come of it but Castiel’s body and instincts didn’t care. “Your parents have been notified you’ve gone into your first Heat and that we’ve found a suitable Heat partner for you. They cleared you to spend your entire Heat here and requested we accommodate all subsequent Heats.”

Castiel whimpered as the dog’s knot tugged against his tender cunt, pulling and causing him to clench tighter, as the dog shifted and settled back on top of him.

“I thought you might like to hear that good bit of news.” The nurse patted him on the head. “Ms. Jackson said you’ve been eager and greedy. I knew once you were strapped in place and mounted your Heat partner would fuck those nerves right out of you. They’re trained to handle virgin Omegas and stressful Heats.”

Elsewhere, in the rooms nearby, Castiel could hear other Omegas moaning and whimpering as they were fucked by their ‘Heat partners’. He groaned when the knot popped free, come and slick gushing out to hit the floor, as an increasingly familiar tongue lapped at his cunt enthusiastically. It had him jolting and moaning when it brushed his swollen clit, his raw cunt and drifted up to tongue at his asshole.

The Mastiff had, on the third fucking, accidentally missed his cunt and had violently fucked his ass. It had happened several times but the dog hadn’t paused and had only fucked him harder when he had sobbed.

“Look at that gape.” The nurse murmured, “No noticeable tearing of the cunt, plenty of slick…that’s good.” There was a pause, “Mmm…looks like he fucked your little asshole a few times though…could be possible tearing.”

The dog was hooked up against the wall as fingers prodded his burning asshole, slipping in and pressing around, as Castiel cried into his gag.

“That is always a problem with the younger, smaller Omegas it seems. It looks like he managed to get himself inside…must have been a very, very tight fuck. Well…hmmm.” The fingers prodding his asshole disappeared before they pushed into his cunt, rubbing against his insides and then returning to his asshole.

Castiel cried out when the nurse started to work him open with slick and dog come, rubbing against his burning inner walls, occasionally adding fingers.

“Some artificial slick and the muscle relaxant should help prevent further tearing…” a pointed bottle was pushed into his asshole, cold _artificial slick_ was liberally squeezed inside of him until Castiel felt messy and wet, before it was put away, something rubbed against him and then something sharp stuck into his rim.

He jerked, crying out, before the nurse hummed in satisfaction.

“There we go.” The tone was pleased, “That should keep those muscles loose and slick if your Heat partner misses the goal and fucks the wrong hole. Unfortunately to a dog a tight hole is a bitch hole in need of breeding and we don’t want you tearing.”

The nurse left again, leaving Castiel at the mercy of the massive dog acting as his Heat partner, while his Heat built once more inside of him as the special-bred-for-Omegas Mastiff’s body reacted to the pheromones Castiel’s body was saturating the air with. It wasn’t long before the tongue was gone, the dog was mounting him and a thick, long cock had sheathed itself into his burning asshole.

Castiel shrieked into his gag as his slowly relaxing asshole was forced wide again and the Mastiff started to viciously fuck him once more.


End file.
